storiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Project Mega Man: Rozdział I, Sezon I
Czas sięgnąć po broń! Od za hibernowania się przez Alberta, Thomasa i Mega-Mana minęło dużo lat... Był rok 2019. Wtedy czas hibernacji minął. A Thomas i reszta przebudzili się z długiego snu... Ledwo się ruszali stojąc tyle czasu w miejscu. Obudzili się w... Muzeum, kapsuła Alberta była umiejscowiona na drugim końcu muzeum. A Thomasa razem z Mega-Manem przy pierwszym. Gdy obaj się obudzili zaczęli się czołgać, bo chodzić jeszcze nie mogli. Cali byli porośnięci we własnych włosach. Więc każdy w muzeum się ich bał. Nim jakakolwiek straż przyszła, każdy zdążył uciec. Powoli Thomas, Mega-Man i Albert, który był bardzo daleko od Thomasa zaczęli znów chodzić. - Wszystko w porządku Rock? - Zapytał się Light. - Tak, ale... - Nie dokończył zdania Mega-Man. - Ale? - Dopytał się Light. - Ale co teraz zrobimy. Świat się zmienił... - Powiedział Mega-Man. - Widzę, musimy się przyzwyczaić... - Rzekł Light. Po 2 miesiącach każdy się przyzwyczaił już do tego Świata. Thomas i Albert zmienili trochę ubrania. (Thomas wyglądał mniej więcej tak: KLIK! A Albert tak: KLIK! Mega-Man cały czas wyglądał tak: KLIK! Od tamtej pory Thomas jest szanowanym doktorem, który stworzył Człowieka - robota. Albert również stał się doktorem, lecz mniej znanym niż Thomas. - Chodź Rock, idziemy na wywiad. - Powiedział szczęśliwy Light do Mega-Mana. - Dobra... - Powiedział Mega-Man. Gdy tylko Thomas i Mega-Man wyszli na dwór, od razu zaślepiały ich setki zdjęć. Byli wszędzie ludzie z kamerami i mikrofonami. - Panie Dr. Thomasie Light. Jak pan stworzył takiego niesamowitego "cyborga" - Zapytała się jedna z dziennikarek. - Cóż... To jest... Moja tajemnica naukowa... - Odpowiedział Light. - Uh... Szkoda... - Powiedziała dziennikarka. - Ej! "Mega-Manie" możesz zademonstrować co potrafisz? - Zapytał się pewien chłopiec. - T-Ta... Sądzę, że mogę... - Odpowiedział, po czym chwilę się skupił, nagle jego lewa ręka zamieniła się w Buster, po czym trochę nazbierał energii i wystrzelił wielki, żółty pocisk. - Aaa! - Krzyknął ktoś, po czym wszyscy się rozeszli, był tam chłopiec którego prawie trafił pocisk. Każdy się przejął, czy nic mu się nie stało. Mega-Man szybko do niego podbiegł i podał mu rękę. - Jak się nazywasz? - Zapytał się Mega-Man. - J-Ja? Em... Bartek... - Oznajmił. - Ah. Ok. Sorry za to... - Powiedział Mega-Man, po czym przyjrzał się Bartkowi, miał czarne włosy średniodługie i niebieskie oczy. Był wysoki i miał jasną cerę. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie, białe buty, zieloną koszulkę i rozpiętą czarną bluzę. - Um... A Ty? - Zapytał się Bartek. - Ja... nazywam się Rock. - Powiedział Mega-Man. - O-Ok... - Powiedział Bartek. - Dobra, Media idą, idź już stąd lepiej, ok? - Zapytał się Mega-Man. - Dobra, dobra... - Powiedział Bartek, a gdy się odwrócił pobiegł z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy Bartek wrócił do domu, od razu poszedł do swojego pokoju na górze. Zapisał dokładnie co do tej pory się wydarzyło i zszedł na obiad. Gdy już zjadł, pobiegł do swojego sąsiada. - (Hehe, jaka będzie jego mina...) - Pomyślał Bartek i zadzwonił do drzwi. - Siemka Bartek! - Krzyknął chłopiec otwierając drzwi. - Yo Vaoru. - Powiedział po czym weszli razem do pokoju Vaoru. - No więc?... - Zapytał się Vaoru. - No więc tak... - Powiedział Bartek. Po czym zaczął mu opowiadać całą historię, co dzisiaj się wydarzyło, Vaoru najpierw nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale w końcu uwierzył. - Nieprawdopodobne! Kurdę... Chciałbym mieć taką zbroję... - Powiedział Voaru, który zaczął sobie marzyć. - jak pierwszy raz na niego spojrzałem to myślałem, że to niebieski Iron-Man - Powiedział Bartek po czym obaj zaczęli się lekko śmiać. - Dobra, ja tylko byłem tu na chwilę... - Dodał Bartek po czym wyszedł. Była godzina 17, Vaoru jeszcze chwilę popisał z kilkoma osobami na FB (Facebook) , zjadł kolację, poszedł wyprowiadzić psa i wrócił. Jutro by była sobota, więc Vaoru jak wrócił pograł sobie w LoLa (League of Legends) do 24. Gdy miał już iść spać, poszedł zasunąć zasłony, lecz gdy podszedł do okna zobaczył jakby spadającą gwiazdę, ale jakby mniejsze, szybciej się poruszało i mieniło się w różnych kolorach. Gdy spojrzał na dom Bartka, on również to zobaczył go w oknie. Zdał sobie sprawdę, że On też to zauważył. Obaj jak najszybciej wyszli na dwór. - Kurdę, to musi być coś wyjątkowego... - Powiedział Vaoru. - No... Ale chyba nie musimy gonić za jakąś tam spadającą gwiazdą której nie znajdziemy, nie? - Zapytał się Bartek, lecz Vaoru już ruszył w stronę rzeczy która spadła, więc oczywiście Bartek pobiegł za nim. - (On mnie chyba nawet czasami nie słucha...) - Pomyślał sobie Bartek. Bo półgodzinnym biegu, nareszcie Bartek i Vaoru doszli do rzeczy która spadła. Była dośc duża dziura a tam jakby tęczowe pudełko. Gdy tylko się odwrócili, zauważyli, że setki ludzi jest za nimi o kilka metrów. Spodziewali się, że też przyszli właśnie po to. Więc Bartek i Vaoru weszli do tej "dziury" i byli na wprost rzeczy, światło którę wydzielała ta rzecz było niesamowite. - No dobra... Kto to bierze? - Zapytał się Vaoru. - Weź to po prostu zanim inni to wezmą! - Krzyknął Bartek. - O-Ok... - Powiedział Vaoru po czym Bartek i sam Vaoru chwycili to w tym samym czasie. "Zaczęli się oto bić" Lecz po chwili światło się powiększyło i "uderzyło" w obydwu chłopców. - A-Ał... - Powiedział leżący Vaoru, podnosząc się, wszyscy ludzie tylko patrzyli ze zdziwieniem na nich. Pudełko znikło, za to na ich lewych rękach pojawiły się dziwne zegarki. - Ej! Nie chciałem żadnego ciemno lazurowego zegarka! - Krzyknął Bartek. - E tam! Mamy za darmo zegarki z kolorowego pudła, powinieneś się cieszyć! - Powiedział zachwycony Vaoru patrząc na swój turkusowy zegarek. - Ta, tylko jedna rzecz komplikuję sprawę... - Powiedział Bartek. - Niby jaka? - Zapytał się Vaoru. - No... Mój zegarek nie chcę się w żaden sposób zdjąć... - Powiedział Bartek, Vaoy gdy też zaczął próbować też zobaczył, że to niemożliwe. - No dobra... Teraz to zmienia postać rzeczy... Nie chcę przez całe życie chodzić z zegarkiem... - Powiedział Vaoru, a Bartek się trochę załamał. - Dobra nie marudź, jutro spytam się na ten temat Mega-Mana, o ile udzieli mi swojej pomocy. - Powiedział Bartek. - A to na pewno nie jest jakiś iluzjonista? - Zapytał się Vaoru. - Nie! Ile mam Ci powtarzać... - Powiedział Bartek, lecz gdy obaj rozejrzeli się w okół nikogo już nie było. Więc obaj wyszli z dziury i skierowali się do swoich domów. To be Continued... xd Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Science Fiction